


Everybody has a dark side

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: James manipulates Bones, Leonard goes dark, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Mirror!Pike uses Jim, Multi, Praise Kink, Torture, Violence, most tags apply to later chapters, probably gonna add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Jim can't believe what or rather who he finds on a deserted planet. Christopher Pike, or rather a man who looks like him. But that can't be, since Pike is dead, right? This Christopher admits that he is from another universe and asks for help to get back where he came from. Bones has a bad feeling about it. Jim dismisses it. If he had just known what consequences it would have to bring Pike back into the Mirrorverse.





	Everybody has a dark side

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of this fic and prepare for many to come :D There is nothing much to say yet so enjoy the prologue!

Jim glared at his counterpart, who was smirking and sat relaxed in the captain's chair. Nobody on the I.S.S. Enterprise seemed to feel threatened by the intruders. But Jim didn't really cared what they thought of him or the others. He came here for one reason. Had impatiently waited for Scotty and Spock to finally find a way to come back into this universe for a second and hopefully last time. This strange and disturbing universe where their evil counterparts lived. Now he had the chance to make his promise come true. To get his best friend back. 

“Where is Bones?” Jim asked, not bothering to hide his anger. 

“As a doctor on shift he is currently in MedBay.” Kirk answered easily. Amused by his other self's anger. 

Every passing minute made Jim angrier. He needed to see Bones. Needed to hear that he was okay. 

“Then tell him we are here and he doesn't have to be ordered around by you anymore! We are going to take him home!” Jim demanded. 

That only made his counterpart chuckle.

”Of course I can call him but against your belive Leonard doesn't do anything he doesn't want to. And if you want me to be honest I don't think he wants to go back with you. He is now a part of this Crew. Of my crew.It was actually not that hard to fully convince him. To make him accept his new life. All it needed was a little bit of worship and praise.” Kirk told Jim. 

But of course Jim didn't wanted to hear any of this. He balled his hands into fists. Spock and Uhura were already afraid that this would end in a violent fight. The half Vulcan knew the odds were high that exactly that would be the outcome. A fight the crew of the I.S.S. would clearly win. 

“I don't believe a word you say!” Jim spat out. 

In this moment the doors to the bridge opened. 

“James, where the hell did…. “ Leonard Mccoy stopped in his tracks as he saw the team from the U.S.S. Enterprise. 

“Bones! “ Jim called, relieved to see his best friend alive and apparently in his usual grumpy mood. 

But then he took in the sight of his doctor. Leonard wasn't dressed in the uniform the others in this universe wore. Still it kind of fitted and seemed like it was specially made for him. He had beard stubbles and his hair was slightly longer. Like the others he had a knife on his belt, but also a scalpel. Then the way Bones had talked and walked. It was like he always did, maybe with a bit more confidence than before. That wasn't how somebody acted who was held against his will, was it? Though maybe this was just a show. Maybe Mccoy just acted this way because he was afraid to be punished if he didn't. At least that was what Jim hoped. Bones couldn't have accepted a life here. Couldn't like a life here. 

“Bones! You are free! We are here to take you back home. Like I promised you!” Jim told his best friend after a moment of silence. 

The doctor sighed:”It's been nearly six months, you know? I’m sorry. I'm sure it was a lot of afford to get here,but I have a life here now. One I actually like and enjoy living.”

Jim's eyes widen at this. He shook his head. 

“Come on, this is a cruel joke, right?” 

“It's not. I guess it's hard to understand and I honestly don't ask you to. I actually never asked you to come back. I wanted you to forget me, remember?” Leonard replied calmly and walked through the room to stand beside Kirk, who watched the whole exchange with a satisfied grin. 

“Does that mean you forgot about me? I thought you are my best friend! “ Jim questioned in disbelief. 

“You were my best friend. And to answer your question, I haven't thought about you for a while. I was quite busy. Doing my job.”

“No! This is wrong! You don't belong here! They brainwashed you or something!“ Jim snapped, now desperate. 

This definitely wasn't how he planned this going. A look at Spock at Uhura told him they were just as surprised and shocked about this as he was. 

Still Jim meant what he said. Bones doesn't belonged here and he couldn't and also wouldn't go back without the doctor. 

 


End file.
